


Christmas

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [16]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: A continuance from the previous part of the series “fairground”





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A continuance from the previous part of the series “fairground”

She heard the key turn in the door. 

“Noah, come on, quick.”

Luisa tugged the last string of ribbon tightly around the gift and slid it under the tree, nudging both her and her son behind the sofa. 

The slim figure took a few steps in, leaving her suitcase by the front door and hanging up her coat, revealing a very flattering red jumpsuit contrasting with her white shoes. Curls of fire rested curled just beyond her shoulders and her face was a work of art, a bold red lipstick outlining her mouth perfectly. 

As the woman walked into the lounge, her heels tapped gently against the floor, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Lu? Noah?” She called out, spinning on her heel, about to walk out of the door when she heard a sweet giggle coming from behind the sofa. 

She spun back around and grinned, taking a few small steps towards the sofa before both her wife and her son sprung out at her. 

“Mama!” Noah called out, throwing himself at her legs, his embrace tight and loving. She rested her hand gently in his brown locks and stroked them gently. 

“Hello, baby, I missed you.” She said, crouching down and planting a small kiss on his forehead, smudging off the red lipstick print it left behind. 

She heard a small cough from behind her. 

She once again turned on her heels to see the brunette pouting childishly. 

“What about me, Ro?” 

Rose took a few steps towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in closer into her embrace. 

“I’ll prove how much I missed you later.” She whispered seductively into her ear, her lips brushing gently against her ear sending sparks all the way down Luisa’s spine. 

Rose had only been gone a week yet it felt like a lifetime. They had been together now for 2 years and Noah and Luisa had never been happier, nor had Rose. 

She had to admit that in the beginning she was worried that Rose coming back into her life may have some sort of corruption on this little bubble that her and Noah had formed, their ideal. But it had took a positive turn. Rose knew when to come over and when to let them have time on their own, she never over stepped her boundaries and understood that there was a child involved now and they couldn’t be selfish. She waited. And it paid off. Noah looked to Rose as a second mother and Luisa couldn’t help but beam with happiness every time they were together. 

“We waited for you to come home so we could decorate the tree mama. Mum said that I could put the star on top if you lifted me up.” 

Rose let go of Luisa and smiled at Noah. 

“Best start get decorating then hadn’t we?” 

The night before Luisa had pulled down the box of decorations from the attic, trying to busy herself whilst her son slept. She hadn’t really known what to do with herself for the past week. Work had its holiday break and Rose wasn’t here to keep her company, so she mostly read books, occasionally flipped through the TV, but never watched any series in the chance that maybe her and her girlfriend could start one of them together and she would face hell if she had skipped an episode ahead. 

She had bought all of her presents and wrapped them, placing them delicately under the tree, signing a few from Santa to Noah, hiding all of his and most others in the wardrobe in the guest room, but leaving some out, ones that Noah had help to buy. 

Rose had bought some before she left and wrapped them, adding them to the growing pile in the wardrobe, a few she had placed in the garage because they were too big to fit in such a small area. 

She had bought a few more whilst she was in New York and stored them safely in her suitcase so nobody could peek. 

“What colour scheme are we having?” Rose asked, laughing as she saw her son’s eyes light up at the sight of all of the glittering objects crammed into a large cardboard box labelled ‘XMAS’. 

“All of the colours!” Noah chirped. 

The redhead looked towards Luisa as a plea of help. Luisa knew how much it bugged Rose to have a haphazard tree, she had discovered that a few years back: 

“But baaaaabbbeee.” Luisa whined, her fingers slid into the belt loops of Rose’s jeans, tugging her in closer. 

“It has to look neat, that’s the whole point of the tree.” 

“No.” Luisa shook her head “the whole point of the tree is that you can have fun putting it up and decorating it and putting things underneath it, not sorting out baubles according to colour and making sure the tinsel only goes around the tree clockwise.” 

Rose frowned, “would you rather it all went anti-clockwise.” 

Luisa frowned. 

“Don’t pull that face.” The ex criminal mumbled, drawing shapes on Luisa’s waist with her thumbs. 

“What face?” Luisa asked innocently. 

“That face you pull when you pretend you’re upset. The one you pull to get what you want.” 

“Oh, you mean the one that always works?” 

Rose raised an eyebrow. 

“Fine, we can decorate the tree with no plan, but don’t expect me to like it.” She sighed. 

“Love you.” She grinned, planting a small kiss on Rose’s cheek and began throwing an array of colours onto the Tree. 

That was years ago now. 

“Why not all the colours, mama?” The brunette winked. 

“Because maybe it will stop me from showing you how much I missed you.” Rose raised her eyebrow, just as she had all those years ago. 

They had gotten used to speaking in code around Noah and so far he had been completely oblivious. 

“Hmmm, that’s a hard one.” 

“Please, Mama. It will be pretty like both of you. Please.” The little boy pleaded, his hands wrapped in a tangled mess of Christmas lights. 

Rose looked at Noah and saw the same look that Luisa had given. 

“Of course, Baby. All of the colours.” 

Noah cheered as he started to unravel all kinds of multicoloured tinsel and let the baubles drop out of the box as he chased them down the room. 

“And I still get to see how much you missed me?” Luisa whispered as she stood next to Rose. 

“Maybe I missed you a little less now.” The redhead replied, looking at Noah rather than Luisa, knowing that if she saw her big brown eyes she wouldn’t be able to resist ripping her clothes off there and then. 

“I can change that.” The brunette smirked, teasingly undoing the belt that was wrapped around the mom jeans that Rose had changed into. 

Rose did her best to ignore her and wandered over to Noah helping him untangle the Christmas lights. 

After a moment Luisa also joined, already starting to place an array of coloured baubles onto the tree. 

***** 

“Night, darling. Remember, no peeking, Santa won’t drop off your presents if you do.” Luisa planted a kiss onto her sons head and hugged him tight as he whispered his love yous. 

“Come here, trouble.” Rose called. 

“I’m not trouble, I’m good, I’m on Santa’s good boys list.” Noah called back, but charged at her anyway. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right, you are most definitely on the good boys list,” Luisa beamed as she watched Rose hoist him onto her hip and walk him towards the room, “now I’m reading one bedtime story and you have to sleep, Santa can’t come to a house with a good little boy still awake or else his magic won’t work.” 

“Okay, Mama, can you read me a Christmas story?” 

“If you like, Squish.” Rose laid him down onto his bed and tucked him in, his reindeer pjs poking over the top of the duvet as she sat down at the end of the bed and started to read to him. 

He was asleep by the third page. 

Rose planted another small kiss onto his forehead and smoothed down his hair, walking silently out of the room and leaving his door open a fraction, just how he liked it. 

Luisa had already started placing the Christmas presents under the tree by the time she had made her way down the stairs. By the looks of things there were only a few left and Luisa was already hauling them down the stairs. 

Rose took them off of her, much to the brunette’s independent dismay. 

“I could have done that you know. I have been all alone all week doing everything by myself and I was fine.” She said defensively. 

“Maybe I’ll leave more often.” Rose winked, smirking too. 

“Absolutely not.” 

The redhead chuckled at her change of tone. 

“I missed you, Lu.” Her voice was soft and sincere, Luisa had missed it. She had spoken to her on the phone but it never sounded close enough. 

“I missed you too, Ro. So did Noah.” She buried her head into the crook of her neck. 

“I can’t wait to see his face tomorrow, he’s gonna love it.” 

Rose felt Luisa smiling against her neck. 

“What are you grinning at?” She couldn’t help but smile. 

“It just makes me happy that somebody loves him as much as I do.” She looked up at Rose, grinning, liking the sensation of the redheads hands sliding into her back pockets. 

“You can’t help but fall in love with him, he’s adorable,” the way she said this earned another smile from her girlfriend, “as are you.” She smiled, kissing her forehead and squeezing her ass gently. 

Luisa wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss, at first it was gentle, then it started to become hungry, their mouths moving against each-other expertly. 

Rose hitched Luisa up onto her hips, the brunette wrapped her legs around the redheads waist and moaned. 

“I want you so bad,” Rose murmured into her ear, sucking on her earlobe gently afterwards, causing Luisa to tilt her head back slightly as Rose pressed their bodies against a wall, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you every night, everything I could be saying to you, everything I could be doing to you,” Luisa bit her lip now, tightening her legs around Rose, pulling her impossibly closer, “you make me feel things, Luisa Alver, that nobody else has ever made me feel.” 

The sound of her full name made her even more aroused as Rose pressed her a little firmer against the wall, beginning to undo the buttons of Luisa’s shirt. 

The brunette’s hands found their way into the redhead’s curls, digging her fingers in as Rose sucked on her neck. 

She let out a throaty moan before shrugging off her shirt and digging her fingers into Rose’s back. 

“Rose, I need you to fuck me.” She moaned, arching her back off the wall to hope for a bit more contact, but Rose pulled back. 

“Rose.” She looked at her in confusion. 

“You’re soaked.” Rose breathed out, cupping her jeans. 

Luisa’s face flushed red with embarrassment. When Rose saw the colour creeping onto her cheeks, she connected their lips together again. 

“It just makes me want you more.” She whispered, her hushed tone laced with lust. 

Rose had already left hickeys all over Luisa before she had even began to undo her jeans, sliding them down her legs, kissing her thighs as she went. Her underwear shortly followed. 

She hitched one leg over her shoulder and placed her mouth where Luisa needed her most, her back arching desperately off the wall at the first touch. 

“Fucking hell.” Luisa moaned as her girlfriend dipped her tongue into her opening. 

Rose replaced her mouth with her hands and stood back up, her mouth connected with Luisa’s to drown out the moans that were dangerously loud enough to wake up their sleeping son. 

“Rose, fuck.” Luisa moaned as she came close to her high. 

“I missed you so much.” Rose whispered as Luisa buried her head into her neck, her fingers digging so deep into her back she could draw blood. 

Luisa’s muscled tensed and her legs started to give way, so Rose hoisted her back up onto her hips again, wrapping her arms around her tightly to stop her from falling. 

“Merry Christmas, Baby.” Rose smiled, peppering kisses all over Luisa’s face. 

When Luisa could finally open her eyes and stand straight, she smiled lovingly back at Rose. 

“Merry Christmas, Rose.” She said, planting a kiss on her neck. 

****

Noah had woken them up at 5am, their limbs still entangled from the night before, in only underwear and oversized t shirts, (Luisa had stolen hers from Rose) but they both managed to plaster on a smile and go downstairs, watching Noah’s face light up as he saw all of the gifts Santa had left him. 

They spent a few hours opening presents and saying thank you, sharing hugs and just overall happiness, then Rose got up and excused herself, walking out of the room before returning again, hand behind her back. 

“You look suspicious.” Luisa frowned, standing up and walking towards her. 

“You see,” Rose began, Noah was staring too now, “when I was in New York, I realised how much I missed you and how much I never wanted to feel that again.” 

“Then don’t go again.” Luisa smiled. 

“I might have to, unfortunately. So I was thinking about how I could maybe miss you less, something to remember you by, maybe?” 

Before Luisa could reply, Rose was down on one knee, she retrieved a small box from behind her and held it up slightly. 

“And then I thought, why not just make it so I never have to leave without you again, because I love you Luisa and Noah too and I don’t think I would be able to cope again without you.” 

She opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. 

“So, Luisa Alver, will you do me the pleasure of being my wife?” She smiled, yet she still knew that there was a chance that she could say no, anybody could say no to a proposal. 

“Yes. Oh my god yes.” Tears started to escape from Luisa’s eyes as Rose grinned and slid the ring along her finger, standing up to give her a deep kiss. 

“Mama, why are you both crying, weddings aren’t sad. You will be pretty and happy.” Noah asked, confused. 

“Happy tears, Baby, happy tears.” 

Noah grinned now, wrapping his arms around Rose’s legs. 

Luisa wiped her eyes and beamed at Rose. 

“I’ll even let you have a colour scheme at the wedding.” She choked out, laughing. 

“I love you.” Rose smiled back. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
